


醒来了吗/我遇见谁

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 千字挑战





	醒来了吗/我遇见谁

阿兹尔仿佛只是做了一个悲伤的梦。  
可实际上岁月蹉跎，历史的浪潮早已将他身边的所有全都卷走，只剩他孤身一人在最古老的坟墓中叹息。伤痕累累的子嗣躺在千百年来未曾变化的祭坛之下。战争女神的体内流淌着和阿兹尔同源的血液，她高贵的血统得到了太阳圆盘的认可，神圣的力量唤醒了阿兹尔的灵魂，并赋予了他一个新的肉体。重获新生，意味着千百年前的陨落并不是一场可以让他成为旁观者的戏剧。被迫推迟了几个世纪的飞升仪式在断壁残垣之下进入最终的阶段。没有欢呼也没有祝福，阿兹尔在他唯一的子嗣惊诧的注目礼下接受属于他又不属于他的神的恩赐。金色的阳光化为铠甲覆盖在他的身上。仪式结束之后，阿兹尔降落到这片他沉睡了无数时光的土地。握拳，松开。掌心中无一物可容他守护。  
阿兹尔抬起手，从残破的祭坛顶部倾泻的阳光于指缝中滑落，让他觉得万分刺眼。  
“看啊，泽拉斯，我仍然不能以手遮天。”  
那么我追求力量，到底为了什么？  
阿兹尔忍住了大笑的冲动，想要回头，对他一直保持缄默的后裔伸出援手。  
然而他失望的发现，对方的身影已经消失在了帝王之墓中。  
他的身后没有军队，没有臣民，没有子嗣，只有一个连自己都不熟悉的飞升者的影子。  
这就是王所需要忍受的孤独吗？  
阿兹尔拂袖而去。

“我很失望，泽拉斯。”  
阿兹尔坐在他昔日的王座之上，居高临下的望着眼前发出蓝色光芒的身影。  
“何出此言？”泽拉斯嗤笑道。他的真身实际上并不存在于这个已经被时代遗弃的古老宫殿里，阿兹尔眼前的不过是承载着他意识的一团能量而已。至于为什么他还要费神将意识传送到这里，不过是希望能给他曾经的王苏醒之后，一点小小的见面礼罢了。  
“我以为你已经过上了你想要的生活，把这个世界改造成你所希望的样子。自由，平等……结果你也无法办到，不是吗？”阿兹尔用食指有一下没一下的敲打着他的王座，“你甚至连自己的自由都没有争取到，真是太令我失望了，泽拉斯。”  
“啊，是的。”那团代表着泽拉斯意志的能量的蓝光似乎闪烁了一下，“我没有办法完成本来应该由王做的事情。这一切都是因为你的无能，阿兹尔。”  
“有趣。”阿兹尔笑了起来。他的笑声回荡在空无一人的宫殿之内，本来爽朗的声音如今听起来有种令人毛骨悚然的感觉。  
然而实际上他本人是真心实意的，觉得褪去所有虚假伪装，固执的维护自己在他面前最后的尊严的泽拉斯，真实的令他着迷。  
真蠢啊，泽拉斯。或者，我们都是。  
明明两个人的初衷相同，为何走向了相反的道路。他们之间那一场不知道何时开始的博弈，实际上并不存在任何的赢家。  
“我本期望圣者为王，而你，却崇尚胜者为王。”阿兹尔站起了身，一步一步走下那为王铺成的阶梯。  
“那么，接受我的挑战吧，泽拉斯。”  
阿兹尔的锡杖发出耀眼的光，覆盖了那漂浮在半空中逐渐黯淡下去的蓝光。

end  
「我赢了的话，就放下你的执念，当我的妻子吧。」


End file.
